


Humain

by Clamiroyal



Series: Pride Month [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Hugs, Innuendo, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: La révolte des androïdes est passée, et c'est toujours le bordel en ville. Dans le froid, Hank, lieutenant, attend quelqu'un. (PRIDE MONTH 2020 - Yaoi)
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Pride Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769671
Kudos: 3





	Humain

**Author's Note:**

> Yaoi – Hank X Connor  
> Avant relation  
> Post-game, spoil fin « pacifiste »

Il fait froid, très froid. En soupirant, Hank laisse s’échapper un peu de buée. 

Tout a bien changé, depuis la révolte des androïdes. Les rues sont désertes, la misère est partout, et tous les métiers occupés uniquement par les androïdes sont complètement paralysés. 

Pas que ceux uniquement humains soit épargnés… Les lois sont toujours en train de se mettre en place, après tout. C’est encore compliqué. 

Et Hank est là. Seul et abandonné comme un pauvre type derrière un pont et un vendeur nomade de poulet frit, donc la camionnette est juste… Là. Sans le vendeur, qui a du déserté quand les manifestations se faisaient plus nombreuses. 

Mais il n’est pas là pour rien. En réalité, il attend quelqu’un. Quelqu’un qu’il n’a pas vu en « chaire » et en « os » depuis la fin de la révolte. Et ce quelqu’un lui a juré de venir aujourd’hui. 

Il croise les bras, commençant à être impatient. Se faire poser un lapin par un androïde, sérieusement ? Ça y est, ils ont des droits, ils se sentent plus pisser ? Il n’a pas que ça à faire, Sumo est à la maison, il l’attend. Peut être même qu’il n’a plus de pâtée, est ce qu’il va devoir en racheter avant de…

Cependant, ses pensées se coupent lorsqu’il entend des bruits de pas dans sa direction. Il se retourne, et sourit un peu. 

Le voilà enfin. Le seul enf*iré d’androïde qui arrive à le rendre moins ronchon.  
Connor. 

Il s’arrête à quelques mètres de Hank, comme s’il hésitait à approcher plus. Il ne devrait pas, pourtant. Ils ont tellement passé de temps ensemble qu’ils sont limites de la même famille, maintenant. 

Connor se met alors à sourire. Un petit sourire… Trop petit. Est-ce qu’il a encore des lignes de code en lui ? Nah, pas possible. 

Ils restent en face l’un de l’autre pendant un long moment. Aucun ne bouge. 

Et enfin, Hank fait le premier pas. Il est d’abord lent, puis accélère. Connor ne bouge toujours pas. Hank entoure alors les épaules de Connor de ses bras, pour le rapprocher de lui. 

Silencieusement. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne savent quoi dire. Connor parce qu’il vient d’être déviant, il n’a pas encore l’habitude de s’exprimer librement. Quant à Hank, il n’a tout simplement jamais été doué avec les mots. 

Connor ne sait d’abord pas comment réagir à l’étreinte, mais finit par imiter les mouvements d’Hank. Ils se serrent l’un contre l’autre un long moment. 

Hank ne le révèlera jamais à voix haute, égo masculin oblige, mais il était terriblement inquiet. Connor est dorénavant très, très important à ses yeux. Comme un membre de sa famille. 

Et Connor, puisqu’il commence à ressentir des émotions humaines, se rend également compte d’à quel point Hank est important pour lui. Il est le seul humain auquel il est réellement attaché. Sûr, il a déjà eu de la compassion… Mais rien d’aussi puissant que ce que Connor ressent pour Hank. 

Ils se séparent au bout d’un long moment. Mais Hank garde ses mains sur les épaules de l’androïde. 

-Tu es en retard. Taquine Hank

Connor rit un peu. 

-Navré, Lieutenant. Markus m’a retenu plus longtemps que prévu.  
-Ça va. Tant que tu ne disparais pas sans rien dire.  
-Je vous le promet. 

Hank lâche les épaules de Connor. 

-Arrête de me vouvoyer ! J’ai l’impression d’avoir deux siècles de plus !  
-Je vais faire de mon mieux, Lieutenant.  
-Tu peux m’appeler Hank. Nous sommes égaux maintenant, hm ? 

Connor hoche la tête. 

-En effet, Lieutenant.  
-Hm hm ?  
-Navré, c’est l’habitude.  
-C’est rien. 

Un silence s’installe entre les deux. Connor tourne la tête, regardant la neige tomber. 

-Et tu sais ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? Demande Hank  
-… Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je sais que je vais aider Markus comme je le peux, mais je ne sais pas où aller.  
-Je vois. Reprend Hank

Il sourit. 

-Et que dirais tu de rentrer à la maison ?  
-La… Tente Connor

Il tourne la tête, légèrement surpris. 

-Je regrette, Hank, mais je ne crois pas comprendre.  
-A la maison. Chez moi. Reprend le lieutenant  
-Chez vous ?! Mais vous…  
-Si tu n’as nulle part où aller, Sumo t’apprécie. Et tu sais déjà comment rentrer. 

Connor croise les bras. 

-Vous n’avez pas vraiment faux. Suis-je le bienvenu ? Il demande  
-Bien sûr, Connor. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu. 

Il attrape les épaules de Connor, pour l’entrainer plus loin. Connor manque de tomber sous le geste brusque, mais arrive finalement à se redresser.

-Viens, je te paye un verre.  
-Hank ?!  
-Quoi, maintenant que tu es déviant, tu devrais apprécier une bonne bière, non ? 

Connor reste silencieux.

-Espèce de rabat joie. Reprend Hank  
-Navré, Hank.  
-Et parle normalement bon sang ! On dit désolé, nous les humains !  
-Eh bien… Je crois qu’il doit rester quelques lignes de codes dans mon esprit.

Hank lâche Connor pour le regarder dans les yeux. 

-C’est pas vrai ?!  
-Non, j’ai bien tout détruit en devenant déviant !  
-… 

Connor sourit. Et cette fois, c’est un grand et stupide sourire. Hank reste immobile une seconde, et bouscule gentiment Connor. 

-Espèce de s*laud.  
-Hahaha ! Désolé, je ne pouvais pas résister ! Reprend Connor  
-Si c’est comme ça, non seulement je ne te paye pas ta bière, mais en plus, je refuse que tu viennes chez moi.  
-Hank ! Je n’ai nulle part où aller ! Proteste Connor  
-Markus ne t’a pas offert une place à Jericho ?  
-Si, mais… 

Il se coupe. Hank cligne un peu des yeux. 

-Tu me fais confiance à ce point ?  
-Je me doutais que vous alliez proposer cela, voilà tout ! Reprend Connor  
-T’as calculé les probabilités ? Demande Hank  
-Si on veut.  
-Et tu as fait ton surpris car ?  
-Je m’entraine au sujet des émotions. 

Hank soupire. 

-Bah très bien ! Heureusement que je suis tellement attentionné alors !  
-En effet. Merci, Hank.  
-Ouais ouais, de rien. 

Les deux se remettent en route, vers la demeure d’Hank. Le lieutenant est légèrement pensif. Et si Markus avait fait une révolte meurtrière ? Et si Connor n’avait pas brisé ses lignes de codes ? 

Il aurait pu se retrouver du mauvais côté de la détente, peut être qu’Hank aurait pu le tuer. Et il est là, amenant paisiblement Connor chez lui, alors qu’il y a un mois à peine, Hank haïssait les androïdes de toute ses forces. 

Le hasard fait bien les choses, parfois. 

Mais il secoue la tête. Ça sert à rien de repenser à ça. Il est vivant, il a son job, il a son chien, et il a Connor. 

C’est le plus important.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Est-ce que je n’ai pas de race parce que je shippe Hank X Connor ?  
> Oui.  
> Et je m’en fiche.  
> Je suis d’accord que c’est plus une relation père/fils, mais je les ais toujours un peu shippés, tous les deux ^^ Et il y a plein de supers fics sur ces deux-là !  
> J’espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, en tous cas ! Ce sera l’unique OS sur Detroit (même si je sais que Simon X Markus à pas mal de potentiel)  
> OS demain sur un autre jeux vidéo, et sur un crackship ^^  
> Passez une bonne journée !


End file.
